Football Season
Football Season '''is a megapack and the first episode in the "Football" series. The episode follows the story of John Johnson (default) as he tries to make the football team, get a girlfriend and become Homecoming King. He has the option to date Beth, Raven, Lisa Green or Mona. Synopsis It's a new year at Centerscore High! Storyline '''Week 1 The episode starts off with Beth saying hello to John. Beth shows John around the school and they talk and become friends. As Beth is leaving for class, Adam goes up to John and punches him because he thinks Beth is his girlfriend. Adam is about to hit him again until Raven shows up between them. Howard goes up to John and helps him up. The bell rings and John goes to Ms. Lee's office to choose his classes. He gets to choose an elective, either History or Biology. When he leaves Ms. Lee's office he overhears the popular crowd gossiping about him. In English class, there is only one seat left, so he sits down next to the nerd Spud. Spud tells him there is a quiz. If John gets every question right, he will have a GPA of 3.0. At lunch, Howard calls John over to his table. He gives him a flyer for football tryouts. Howard asks if John is going to make a move on Beth and he says he will. However, Adam is right behind him and threatens to hit him again. He then sees the football tryouts flyer and laughs at them. John then declares that he will tryout for quarterback. Adam says that he won't make it because Bryce is too good. Adam leaves and Howard and John go to the football field to practice. John wins the scrimmage and Chuck thinks he did good. After school, Beth is waiting for John. She apologizes for Adam's behavior and invites him to a beach party on Saturday. When John goes home and has dinner with his parents, John's dad says that he will buy him a new car if he can get at least a 3.0 GPA. John agrees to the deal. The next day in class, John is sitting next to Raven. Raven says they aren't supposed to get along because she is a goth and he is a jock. John reassures her that he thinks goths are cool. Raven asks him to name a goth band and he is unable to do so, Raven appreciates that he tried and invites him to a Blood Baby concert on Saturday. During lunch, Howard shows John a Homecoming flyer. Howard wants to be Homecoming King and John says that it would be cool to be Homecoming King. On Wednesday afternoon John goes to a class called "unsupervised study". He doesn't know what it is. Angie and Jacob explain that they let the students go home early to study, but most of them just watch TV or play sports. Howard decides to go home and so does John. He has the option to either work out, watch TV or do homework. At lunch, Paula goes up to John and introduces herself, Taylor and Amanda. Paula says that she heard he was trying out for the football team which means he might be cool and that she would be watching him closely. On Friday afternoon, it is football tryouts. For the next hour, John and the other people trying out go through intense sprints and drills. Coach asks John what position he is trying out for and he says quarterback. Adam, John and Howard do some throws and passes and the Coach is impressed. He doesn't think John is as good as Adam but he would be a good backup. Adam is angry and tells Bryce to show off his moves. Bryce throws a football to the exact same spot and Coach is forced to make a decision. He decides to make an executive coaching decision and let the two of them decide the position by scrimmaging for it the following week. Saturday night, John has the choice to either go to Beth's beach party, Raven's concert or just stay single. If he chooses Beth, he will not see Raven again, and vice versa. Or, he can just stay single and not see either of them. If he picks Beth, he will head down to the beach and Beth will greet him at the party. Beth introduces him to Amanda, who wonders if John is Beth's boyfriend. He says that no, they just met. Beth thanks him for saying that because she doesn't like when guys try to rush things. She walks off to talk to Taylor, so John stands around enjoying the fire, when Chuck goes up to him. He wonders what John is doing there and John explains that he Beth invited him. Chuck is cool with that as long as he brought his burn item. John doesn't know what that is and Chuck says the bonfire is about burning old stuff that you don't want. John didn't know about it so he decides to throw in his shirt. He's about to do it until Beth goes back and explains that it's a prank. John puts his shirt back on and hangs out with Beth for a while, talking with her friends. Later, as the party quiets down, John steps away from the party and Beth joins him at the edge of the water. She asks him how he is enjoying the party and he says he is having a good time. Suddenly, a strong wind blows by which sends Beth's scarf flying into the ocean. Beth panics because her grandma gave it to her, and John runs down the beach and jumps into the water to save the scarf. He retrieves it and goes back to the shore. Chuck is impressed at John's action and Beth is shocked that he would do that for her. Beth thanks him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. John says he had a really good time and Beth agrees and they both go home. Cast *Beth Morgan *John Johnson *Adam Jay *Raven Fallon *Howard DeGeest *Ms. Lee *Taylor Vale *Chuck *Spud Dudley *Cecelia Prez *Bryce Hartman *Jacob Williams *Angie Donovan *Paula Anderson *Amanda Applebee *Lisa Greene